


Good things come in small packages

by SWModdy



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Dubcon hand touching, M/M, Rimming, Virgin Din Djarin, handjob, small cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: The stereotype of Alphas seems to involve large cocks and a fist sized knot. Din knows he's not that kind of alpha and rather than be laughed at, he's avoided intimate situations with beskar strength.Of course, just because he's managed until now doesn't mean others won't try to draw him into them.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Boba Fett, Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla
Comments: 143
Kudos: 798





	1. Little alpha

Din Djarin is a virgin.

Not wholly by choice but kind of by choice at the same time due to certain… justifications as he would claim.

The galaxy wide picture of an alpha cock was a good handful and even more sometimes and Din knew that when people appraised him in terms of sex, they expected at least a good six inches and some girth.

Be they alpha, omega or beta, people looked at Din, caught the scent of alpha while eyeing his respectable height and decided that whatever Din was packing in the codpiece of his armor was something worth their attention.

A nice, sizable alpha cock with a decent knot that most betas could even handle without too much lube should it inflate.

Din did not have that.

Din had what he had once heard referenced to as a ‘cocklet’, his face burning with shame inside his helmet as he listened to two omegas giggling to themselves about their latest lay with another alpha that had the same issue.

At about four inches when hard with a small knot at the base, Din was no prime cut alpha that the galaxy seemed to expect and demand. And ridicule if the alpha weren’t.

So yes, Din had done his best to avoid intimate situations due to said situation, sticking to his own hand and riding out his ruts alone, as uncomfortable as it was.

As the once alive toaster of the Razor Crest could testament, as it had once weathered out Din’s rut fueled frustration and shame.

It died in service of a greater good.

Supposedly.

Regardless, Din knew he wasn’t what someone would want and therefore he avoided sexual situations like the plague, doing his best to seem stoic when people tried to seduce him. Xi’an and Qin had tried ever so hard to get him out of his beskar, both omegas frustrated and grouchy when they failed.

Of course, just because he avoided situations, it didn’t mean that others didn’t put him in them.

With his latest bounty having broken his left arm, Din was put on medical leave, Karga refusing to hand him any fobs and the medic of the covert had taken one look at Din’s arm in a sling then announced that Din was staying in the covert for the foreseeable future while setting a hypo.

She’d gone so far as to inform the Armorer as Din tried to make sense of the wave of painkillers in his system.

This ensured that Din was going nowhere and that no one would take Din up on a spar as the Armorer would forbid it, spreading the message.

Sulking, Din knew that he shouldn’t spa anyhowr, that it would make his injury worse and therefore take longer to heal.

But frustration itched beneath Din’s skin, leftover hormones and when he was suddenly trapped to the stone walls of their hideout, Din snarled loudly and kicked out.

Of course, not that it did much, his booted foot thankfully protected despite kicking Paz Vizla in the heavy infantry man’s armored thigh.

The other alpha chuckled a bit at the reaction, not at all perturbed as he stood with his large arm over Din’s collarbone, trapping Din to the wall. “Udesii, udesii little alpha” He rumbled deeply, sounding almost amused as Din tugged at the thick arm with his good hand.

Din would never admit it but that name burned him and he growled deeply at the other.

It didn’t have any impact on Paz and he felt humiliation sing in his veins as the bigger alpha kept him trapped easily, Din unable to fight back as hard as he would normally.

He was hooped up on painkillers and he was injured.

Manda why did Paz decide to be a dick again now of all tim-A hand ran slowly along Din’s side, the hunter head slamming into the wall with how quickly he raised his head to stare up at the infantry man. “Vizla, so help me, I wil-”

“Not a lot you can do right now,” Paz stated almost conversationally, his hand slowly touching Din as it ran to the gaps of Din’s armor. “And while you’re mouth is running, your scent says a lot of things.” The other alpha noted almost curiously but mostly smugly.

Din just snarled, kicking out further up the thigh where he knew there wasn’t armor but was still meet with hardness of muscle. And while Paz grunted at the feeling, he didn’t let go as Din didn’t get a good leverage for a proper bruising kick. “I swear to ka’ra, I’m gonna _end_ you Vizla.” He hissed, whimpering when the bigger man found the clasps of Din’s codpiece and removed it with a click.

The touch revitalized Din, causing him to struggle harder when Paz clearly had enough and reached up, his hand finding the cluster of nerves of the neck, pressing his fingers in.

Din froze, the two alphas staring at each other, visor to visor. The threat was there in the touch, Paz making clear he would push down and incapacitate Din nerves if he continued fighting Paz.

“…Behave.” Paz finally rumbled in a tone that expected obedience, his hand lingering on the threat for point before shifting slowly, carefully scruffing Din instead for a few seconds.

The touch wasn’t long enough to release the hormones or endorphins but Din’s body burned at the touch as Paz reached down and undid Din’s pants, pressing it and Din’s underwear down in one push.

There was a long moment of silence, Din staring up at Paz as Paz looked down, the visor tilted to look a lot further down with the large alpha hunched over Din’s smaller body.

“Well, would you look at that.” Paz rumbled and Din’s ears _burned,_ his eyes growing damp in mortification as he knew the other was seeing Din’s small cock and Din felt his own gaze drop with both anger and shame.

Seconds ticked by however and the larger alpha… didn’t laugh.

Didn’t say a teasing or cruel word.

Looking up again, Din swallowed thickly as Paz just seemed to continue staring, his arm still a barrier across Din’s chest.

Finally the other shifted, keeping him pinned as he reached in.

“What are yo-ooh!” Din squeaked, Paz warm, callused hand wrapped carefully around Din’s cock, carefully squeezing.

The large hand covered Din’s entire length as Paz slowly and gently stroked and squeezed the hunter’s cock to hardness, Din’s good hand clutching for support at Paz arm. “So that’s it, huh,” Paz cooed, strangely comforting as he continued slowly working Din. “That’s why you never joined in on anything in the Covert to release some steam even when you were here for longer.” The alpha’s tone was knowing but tender.

It was confusing.

This karking shabuir should be laughing Din out the doors but instead he was still here, pinning Din, the little scents his helmet wasn’t managing to filter indicating that Paz was aroused. Paz Vizla was the pinnacle of alpha pride and-and…

Din let out a hitched moan, dropping his head back against the wall when the other twisted his wrist a bit before hissing quietly, the sensation of leather both tantalizing but rough. Paz paused at the hiss, helmet tilted in a considering motion before reaching up enough for the hand still pinning Din to yank his other glove off.

That done, he reached back down while kicking Din’s legs apart, inserting his thigh to ensure Din’s legs remained spread.

The warmth of another person’s touch was almost scalding and Din let out a breathy whimper he’d later be mortified by at the touch, legs quivering heavily as he held onto Paz pinning arm that had become more of a support than anything at this point.

“That’s it Din’ika, just relax baby,” Paz rumbled, squeezing around the half formed knot at the base then thumbing the tip, rubbing the moisture around the gland with his thumb. “Let alpha take care of you.” He purred into the audial of Din’s helmet, his fingers squeezing almost too harshly at the knot.

Head fuzzy with painkillers and lust, Din hips bucked as he whimpered deeply at the conflicting sensation of pain mixed with pleasure and he almost wanted to drop to his knees and beg the alpha for...for something.

But Din was alpha… right?

Din didn’t need another alpha to…

The large hand tightened on him. “I bet you feel all sweet now, don’t you baby?” Paz crooned, his hand jacking Din a bit faster. “Are you going to cum for me now?” He teased at the gland some more, chuckling quietly when Din keened and jerked into the touch. “You can, I won’t mind Din’ika.” He growled a bit, his hand a slick glide from Din’s precum.

As if the permission loosened something, Din’s head, the hunter gave a cry, hips jerking into the tight grip of the other’s hand, chasing his own pleasure with the rumble of the other alpha in his head.

Stuck between a wall and Vizla, writhing down against the thigh between his legs and the hand holding onto him, Din felt the rising wave as his orgasm came sharp and hard, locking all his muscles up as he came with a deep keen.

He thought he heard a low rumble as he clung to Paz arm, the other murmuring something that sounded like. “Good thing no one else comes down this way all that often.” But he couldn’t be sure over the roar in his ears.

Paz easily caught the seed in his hand, ensuring they didn’t leave behind evidence of the little encounter as Din slumped over Paz arm, recognizing it was no longer pinning him but simply there to help keep him up.

Panting hard, Din watched, keening quietly when Paz pressed coated fingers in under his helmet, the sound of the other alpha licking away Din’s spend getting a twitch out of the smaller alpha.

The evidence gone, Paz reached down and pulled Din’s underwear and pants up, closing up the fastenings.

That done, Paz reached up, Din letting out a low noise as the bigger alpha tilted his head until Paz could push his wrists between the gaps of helmet and kute, the other man scenting him with his wrist gland until Din’s neck carried Paz scent.

No one would mistake it, Paz had put a claim on Din, it would be smelt even through the helmets. Breathless, he asked the only question floating around in his head. “Why?” He panted out.

Why didn’t Paz laugh, why did Paz pin Din, why, why, why, so many why’s?

The larger alpha let out a small growl, clearly unhappy, Din tensing up still waiting until the other gave a deep sigh. “You really have no idea how attractive you are, you di'kut.” The bigger man grumbled, slowly lowering his arm once he seemed sure Din wouldn’t fall.

Din blinked as he leaned tiredly back against the wall.

That was it?

Just attraction?

There were other in the tribe, others that be easier to get into bed, others that were omegas and-and… Vizla of all people wanted him?

Din had heard there was a fine line between love and hate.

Was that why?

Shifting a bit, smelling Paz from his own body, Din let his visor tilt down to the others groin.

Clearly Paz noticed and he let out a low chuckle. “Relax, you don’t have to do anything. You’re exhausted as it is.” The man’s hand caught Din’s hip, holding almost gently.

Slowly, Din nodded. The orgasm coupled with his tiredness from the injury, Din was now fully fatigued, the itch long gone thanks to Paz.

“Beside,” Vizla thumbed at Din’s hip. “I know where you sleep.” He chuckled lowly.

It should have come of as a threat.

It felt like a promise.


	2. Blowing the mind

Boba Fett was kind.

That was not something many people could claim but Fennec Shand and Din Djarin could indeed claim such a notion.

They hadn’t asked for the kindness and they repaid what Boba had given them but… for all the hardness of the scarred alpha, the omega sharpshooter and alpha mandalorian experienced the kindness of the man.

It was why Din was now here, on Tatooine, standing in only his helmet and soft, loaned clothes he suspected belonged to Boba by the scent in them as he wandered the halls at night.

After giving Grogu to the Jedi, to Luke Skywalker as Cara told him, Din had felt… bereft.

Like a ship lost on an ocean.

And it was clear the others had realized it, for all they did to keep Bo-Katan as far away from Din as possible until they left on Slave 1 with Kryze getting to keep the Imperial ship.

Din knew she’d come looking for him eventually but that day, the day he gave up his pup…

No, Din wouldn’t have fought even if she had come for his head.

Boba had taken one look at him, his face exposed and helmet under his arm and then slowly guided him to the cockpit, sitting Din down in the co-pilot seat while ordering the other around, telling Cara where to find the carbonite chamber for the Moff.

Least they didn’t need to deal with his mouth but at the time Din had only had faint relief.

He had realized he had bonded with Grogu when the kid had been taken from him, had realized just how much he meant to him.

His foundling, his pup.

Family and pack.

But it had been one thing when Grogu had been stolen.

Rage had fueled Din then, made him work through the motion as he repeated weapon checks and stewed in his own anger, desperation and helplessness lacing his veins in a manner Din had never been familiar with before.

But to give the boy up, to let the Jedi take the child and keep him safe…

That was different.

And it had emptied Din out.

He knew that Boba didn’t approve of Din handing the pup to the Jedi but Boba thankfully kept his opinion to himself.

Din wasn’t sure if he could handle the alpha being angry with him.

Ever since Paz had started hunting Din down in the Covert and press his pants down, Din had started looking at other alphas differently and Boba…

Well, he smelled of pure alpha and his scars were a beautiful sight to Din, the tale of violence and survival that the hunter couldn’t help but admire.

Paz had truly ruined him for anything but other alphas at this point, the pheromones of another alpha pressing down on him along with the others large cock in Din’s hands something he thought about while he was alone to get of off on and Din wasn’t sure if he was angry about that or not. Maybe if he could find Paz again, who wouldn’t laugh at him, he’d be happier about that.

But as it was, Boba gave him purpose after the Jedi left with Grogu, quietly offered him a place on Slave 1 and in Boba’s mission to take down the bloated, pale twi’lek that apparently ruled. From what Din had gathered, the beta twi’lek hadn’t been good at it and had squandered the riches the former leader of the palace had.

Now it was all Boba’s and Din couldn’t deny that seeing Boba, legs sprawled almost arrogantly in the throne set certain emotions of in him.

Which might explain that when Fett finds him wandering the hallways at night, he accepts the others offer of a drink, following Boba to the quarters behind the throne, finding the King’s apartment in the place.

Through a beaded curtain of to one side, he can spot the impression of a bed as he settles down on the bantha leather couch with the caff table, watching Boba fetch glasses and some kind of poisonously green alcohol from a cupboard of other bottles.

As the other poured them their drinks, Din slowly reached up and pulled his helmet off. He could see Boba’s broad shoulder twitch, the man realizing by the sound of Din placing his helmet on the wooden table that he had removed it and yet Boba didn’t turn.

Boba had already seen his face a few times but it never failed to humble Din how much the other cared for Din’s comfort. “Can I turn and look at you princess?” The deep rumbled echoed in the silent room.

“Yes.” A part of Din wanted to tell Boba that he could look at him any time he wanted, that Boba could have anything he wanted but he kept that down.

Slowly, Boba turned, eyes flickering over Din’s face as if drinking him.

Then he smiled, slow and slightly predatory as he made his way over, handing over the glass of alcohol as he settled down. “Might be a bit sweet for you, noticed you like tart things.” Boba drawled, throwing one arm up on the couch, _behind_ Din’s shoulders.

His fingertips barely brushed at Din’s shoulder and the mando quickly took a sip, trying not to choke at the feeling.

The other was right, it was too sweet but the aftertaste burned nicely, settled on Din’s tongue as it spoke of fresh fruits he had never tasted and planets he had never visited. He actually liked it and by the soft chuckle Boba released, it was clear he realized it.

Settling in, the two talked about sniper rifles, Din feeling himself settle more and more as he continued sipping the alcohol. As a principle, Din hadn’t drank much, to keep a clear head during work and when he had the kid…

Well, drinking around a child that could literally levitate things hadn’t seemed smart.

So the drink kept warming him in ways he hadn’t enjoyed in ages.

How it happened, Din wasn’t quite sure but somehow, their almost empty glasses abandoned on the table, Boba had managed to push Din back on the couch, their lips connected in a messy kiss as Boba ran his hands under the borrowed shirt Din wore. “Mesh’la.” Boba murmured against Din’s spit slick and plumped lips, chuckling softly at the keen that got him.

Unthinking, Din spread his legs for the other to get comfortable, releasing a low noise when Boba pushed the shirt up enough to start kissing down Din’s stomach, leaving marks Din hoped he’d feel later on in his armor. His mind felt a bit floaty with the alcohol and only when the other started removing his pants did Din remember that this wasn’t Paz, who had seen Din before and wouldn’t laugh at him.

No, this was Boba, an alpha Din respected and ruler of the planet. Someone Din wanted to be in the good grace of and he wasn’t sure he could handle it if Boba thought less of him for something that wasn’t even Din’s fault.

Yipping, Din tried to close his knees only for Boba to catch them with strong hands, kneading at the tendons as he gave Din a stern look. “Easy there princess, you got nothing to be ashamed of.” The alpha crooned.

Whining faintly while looking away from the other’s serious, scarred face, Din squirmed but let Boba undress him, shivering slightly as his warm skin was exposed to the cooler air.

His face burned as Boba paused, clearly seeing what little Din had packing and the hunter shifted awkwardly against the couch, legs trembling with need to close up again and hide, wondering if this was how he was going to loose Boba’s respect, his mind already conjuring the derisive laugh the man had used on Kryze and Reeves.

Warm fingers gently caught his soft cock, Din jumping a bit with surprise as his eyes jerked back to see Boba leering quietly at him as he squeezed carefully.

“Well, isn't that just the prettiest little cocklet I've seen.” Boba stated almost playfully and if it hadn’t been for the hands pressing his knees apart, Din might have jerked them close. As it was, all he got a chance to do was place his elbows behind himself to push himself up.

And then Boba’s mouth was on Din and he was falling back down on the couch with a shocked cry.

Paz had never done _that_ before, they had never removed their helmets and Din had been curious but he had never expected the feeling of warm, wet and tight suction to be so good. Keening loudly, Din gripped at the couch pillows, bucking up into the others mouth as Boba easily held Din’s knees apart.

With the size, Boba had no issue in letting Din fuck into his mouth, letting him keen and work his hips as Boba instead focused on getting Din’s underwear and pants off the rest of the way, the former caught on one leg when the other couldn’t be bothered to work it off all the way.

He had more delightful things to focus on as he caught Din’s hips and pinned him, rumbling deeply at the moan of disappointment that got him.

The sensation was too much and yet not enough and Din never wanted it to end, gasping loudly when Boba tongued carefully from the knot to the head of his cock, the tip of it teasing at Din’s slit. Paz had done that with his thumb, rubbed at the glands but to have a tongue was a religious experience that had Din’s whine turn into a moan midways, hips bucking and fighting against Boba’s restraining hold.

Pulling off, chuckling at the whine it got him, Boba rubbed at the V of Din’s hip with a teasing smirk. “You’re so delightfully sensitive, never had another alpha as sweet as you are being,” He rumbled, the sound so deep it felt like tumbling rocks in Din’s head. “And such a beautiful little cocklet you got.” Boba purred, shifting his right hand off Din’s hip to run his thumb carefully along the underside.

Din hissed, legs trembling.

“Oh?” Boba continued carefully working thumb and index fingers around the knot as he gave Din a thoughtful look. “Ah, I see. You think that’s bad. Oh sweetheart, your little cocklet is quite appealing to me. Such a nice mouthful that fits on my tongue.” He smirked at the whimper of need he got, ducking back down between Din’s legs.

Face burning with both humiliation and lust, Din watched with wide eyes, moaning loudly as Boba kept eye contact with his own hungry ones, slowly sliding down until Din could feel his balls touch the others chin. The slight scratch of teeth had Din’s right leg kicking up, catching on the back of the couch where it remained and he whimpered loudly, his hands desperately reaching for Boba, hands finding the top of the other man’s scarred head.

The other alpha just hummed at that, one hand on his hip and the other slipping away to cradle Din’s balls, getting a loud, shocked keen at the dual sensation when the thick alpha squeezed and rubbed.

Din was going to lose it.

And then Boba ran a dry fingertip teasingly over his puckered hole, gently rubbing at the nerves.

It was too much, he had never known how good a mouth could feel on him and if it wasn’t for Boba’s hand on his hip, he would have bucked wild as his orgasm hit him, breaking Din’s vision apart as he cried out with his hands uselessly clutching at Boba’s head.

He could feel the other swallow around him, the vibrations of the man’s purring reaching him but Din couldn’t focus on anything behind the pleasure melting his bones as he heaved for air.

Faintly he felt Boba pull off him and sit up, the other settling his hand on Din’s stomach in gentle petting motion as he murmured soothingly at Din. Quiet endearment and filthy praise as Din slowly came down from the high of his orgasm.

As he did, he blinked up at Boba before slowly lowering his eyes to find the other alpha’s pants tented almost obscenely, indicating that just like Paz, Boba was packing heat as expected of an alpha.

His tongue came out to wet his lips, still staring at the others groin and despite his orgasm only seconds before, his cock twitched with interest.

Boba noticed right away, having been watching Din closely and the action and scent Din was putting out had his chest puffing out slightly as he preened. “Night’s young still little alpha,” Boba smirked at him, hand resting on Din’s belly. “Got plenty time for that.”

Din whimpered in anticipation, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mesh'la = Beautiful


	3. Catching up

Working for Boba Fett is rewarding but exhausting.

The hunts the man gives Din is often hunts that can last weeks if not months at times with the target always ready to fight if not caught unaware. It always leaves Din feeling exhausted when he returns to the palace but satisfied in a way only a successful hunt leaves one.

That exhaustion however explains why Din is kneeling at the man’s feet, his helmeted head resting against the man’s thigh as he sits bracketed between the other alpha’s knees. Occasionally Boba will reach out and run his fingertips under Din’s helmet, scratching at the scruff or rubbing at Din’s neck gland with his wrist gland.

The entire court had seemed to lose their mind when Din had quietly come in from his hunt to drop to his knees at Boba’s feet and had seemed to loose it even more when Din let Boba put his claim on him,  though a  quelling look from Boba had them at least quieting down to a low buzz that rose slightly each time Boba marked Din.

Not that Din was doing much to prevent him from putting his scent to his skin, he liked carrying Boba’s scent as much as he had liked carrying Paz scent. The two had utterly ruined him for any kind of traditional relationship with an omega, of that Din was sure, between the way they claimed him to the way they treated him.

Considering all Boba at this point had to do was say the word ‘cocklet’ for Din to start hardening  now , Din was pretty content with that outcome as he was rather certain there weren’t many omegas that would settle for Din’s cock.

Though, if Din thought long enough about it, he wasn’t sure an omega would treat him as Boba did.

There was something nice about being able to put his head to Boba’s thigh and know the other wouldn’t abuse the power, just as it had been nice to rest against Paz side and know the other alpha wouldn’t taunt him about not being a ‘proper’ alpha.

Boba spoiled him if Din was honest, every time Din seemed to find something to his liking, Boba would gift him more of it, be it food, weapons, clothes or just company and Din wondered if this was how some spoiled omegas felt like.

It was an odd thought but Din couldn’t say he didn’t like it, especially when Boba would affectionately touch him, the other always quietly praising Din when he took his helmet off in private.

He’d never do it in front of Boba’s court but it seemed the simple action of having Din kneeling at the man’s feet was enough to have them shitting their pants. Seemed that after having seen Din’s combat ability, they never expected him to submit to anyone and having him kneeling at the other alpha’s feet somehow enhanced him?

If he was honest, Din really didn’t care.

He was tired and he was going to enjoy cuddling up between the others legs until he was finished so he could return to Boba’s bedroom where his new den had been created thanks to the material Boba had gifted him.

Din let his mind float on that thought, nuzzling into the man’s thighs.

The  challenging  snarl of an unhappy alpha cut the air of the throne room, deeply familiar and Din’s tired mind put his body into a knee-jerk reaction as pulled away from Boba and dropped  on his stomach with a piteous whine  and the clang of beskar , baring his throat without thinking.

Quivering, Din struggled to tilt his head enough to look, blinking heavily through the visor as he absently noticed everyone pressing themselves to the walls. But his focus was on the all too familiar blue armored alpha standing in front of the dais even as he noticed Fennec from the corner of his eyes, her rifle trained on the alpha.

“P-Paz?” Din stuttered out, half disbelieving and half joyful, still on his stomach on the dais.

Paz growled, deep and angry, his visor tilting between Din and Boba behind him. “I was wondering where you were little alpha. I see you found yourself a new spot.” He growled out and Din whined as the unhappy, angry scent of his alpha reached him.

Wait, his alpha?

No, wait, he wasn’t… Din didn’t… 

He shook heavily against the ground and tried putting his hands to the ground and push himself up only to drop when Paz snarl echoed once more.

This time it was meet by another challenging snarl, Din flinching against the ground as he heard the sound of Boba’s spurs as the King of Tatooine stood up. Clearly the other man had no issue standing up to Paz and Din felt himself tremble against the ground as his cock twitched with interest.

‘They’ve utterly ruined me.’ The stray, almost hysterical thought swiped through Din as his head lolled to look between the two, feeling like he couldn’t breath properly.

“I think you’re presuming too much, barging into _my_ palace and behaving as if you got a right.” Boba’s deep growl echoed and Din noted several of the people closest to exits making their escape. 

“Seeing as you got _my_ packmate kneeling at your feet, ‘King’ of Tatooine, I got some rights I’d claim.” Paz returned mockingly, his hands on his hips.

Both his alphas were angry, the scent was almost enough to make Din feel sick  as saliva pooled his mouth  and he couldn’t help but let out a weak whimper.

Instantly, both alphas attention dropped to him,  Din shoulders trembling.

Then Boba let out a deep sigh, dropping his posturing to kneel down, hands coming down around Din’s armpits. “Alright princess, up we go, lets take this conversation to a more private area.” He rumbled soothingly, not quite ignoring the bigger alpha but focusing on Din.

Paz grunted but nodded too as Boba got Din up, the hunter swaying slightly as he clung to Boba’s shoulders.

Sliding closer, Paz large hand found the small of Din’s back, rubbing slowly as Boba dismissed what was left of a terrified court, giving Fennec a side order before he lead the two mandalorian alphas away towards the King’s private quarters.

Only once the door shuts behind them, Boba pushes Din in front of him and away from the other mandalorian, aiming Din towards the beaded curtain of the bedroom as he turned to Paz with a challenging tilt of his helmet.  “ Go  to my den  and add your own things .” Boba rumbled, almost outright ordering but Din, feeling jittery,  simply  made his way to the bed to pull out the box under the bed full of his den materials. 

In the beginning, when he started sleeping in Boba’s room  and den , he had struggled with the way Boba seemed to treat him as an omega,  gifting him materials for a den, allowing him space in his own den, telling him to add his own scent to it as if it was his space too.

It had been one of the things they had needed to talk about  as Din was already bristling at the seams at the treatment , Boba gifting him soft things to go in the  already existing  den  with Boba’s trophies and weapons .

Boba had just shrugged  when Din had finally blown it and told him that Boba couldn’t give him much else to make  part of his den but if Din would ask for something, he’d be happy to give it  or  if Din wanted to  add his own trophies . Which he proved when Din, haltingly,  had added a trophies from the next hunt he had been sent on and Boba simply rubbed at Din’s back with an approving rumble.

H e desperately wanted to crawl into the  den and hide away in that moment, unlatching armor bits  and hanging them onto his armor stand  as he heard the two alphas in the front room talking in low, angry tones, his own head buzzing with the sound as he quickly removed his helmet .

But he froze when he heard a sharp inhale,  Paz able to hear the seals of the helmet release, able to see slightly through the beaded curtain.

Din trembled, expecting the other alpha to march over and tell him he was dishonoring the creed, the old covert, himself… 

But Paz did nothing even as Din could feel the others gaze burning into the back of his head. Setting his helmet onto the helmet shelf with shaking hands, Din ran a shaking hand through his helmet flattened hair.

And then he gave into his instincts, crawling into the den that smelled of him and Boba to hide away from the gaze, a half muffled whimper leaving his lips.

The voices were lower now, not as angry, one pitched a bit with confusion and the other steady. Din couldn’t bring himself to focus on it as he instead bought the metal ball from the Razor Crest from under his pillow, clinging to it as he thought of Grogu, pressing the cool metal to his lips.

Its enough to ease some of the jitters, the anxiety in his chest settling now that he’s hidden away enough to relax slightly. Even if Paz is furious with him, Boba won’t let him enter the bedroom and certainly won’t let him reach the den.

Its enough to let his earlier exhaustion combined with the fatigue from his dropping adrenaline kick in, allowing him to curl up against the large, silky pillow he had bought himself to the den, comforting at the feel.


	4. Ready for this jelly

Paz stays.

Din isn’t sure what to make of the development, doesn’t know what the two talked about when Boba sent him of to their den and he huddled up like a coward. Neither will tell him either when Din manages to scrounge up enough courage to ask.

Paz had simply levered him closer and pressed their helmets together and Boba had chuckled quietly before wrapping his arms around Din’s waist, kissing the thought out of Din’s head.

So no, Din isn’t sure what to make of the entire thing and neither is anyone from the looks of it but Boba apparently as the King of Tatooine makes no announcement or word about Paz, as the other alpha takes up space in the palace and starts working for Boba.

It sends a few people on guard, especially as both alphas seem to play a game of scent tag with Din.

Each catch him at times, rubbing their scent onto Din’s skin and Paz has even set his production into overdrive to the point Din has seen an oily shine at his wrist before the scent is rubbed into Din’s skin.

Its… oddly hot.

Both also do their best to catch Din alone to touch him, Paz has several times found Din while sparring in the courtyard with his spear, bringing him of with a knowing hand and a deep rumble in Din’s head as he’s hidden them behind one of the large trees or gazebo's in the courtyard.

Boba on the other hand quite easily catches him at night in their den or when Din is looking for food, using the opportunity to rub his scent all over Din’s body once its bare while putting his mouth to skin, mouth threateningly close to the neck glands only to press simple kisses after scratching his teeth over one.

Din doesn’t know what to make of any of it.

Especially when Boba makes no mention of the days Din opts to sleep in Paz nest when the bigger alpha manages to draw him to it.

And Din _really_ doesn’t know what to make of Paz, when he early in the mornings, when he thinks Din is still asleep, will remove his own helmet and press soft kisses over Din’s bare shoulder. He can feel the scratch of stubble then and what feels like it could possibly be dreads against his back but Din can never bring himself to turn and see.

Its too… intimate somehow.

Din really doesn’t know what to make of it all. When two alphas have an interest in the same omega, generally it comes to a fight if the omega doesn’t choose one of them and yet neither Boba nor Paz are knocking each other down.

That’s… good?

Because Din isn’t an omega and he doesn’t need to be fought over, nope, not at all. And its not like he wants to see the two knock heads together anyhow…

And so the month slowly crawls forward, both Paz and Boba playing scent tag and Din switching between whose den he sleeps in, making their dens his at the same time.

Its a strange dynamic but people get used to the strangeness.

But getting used to the strangeness also means that some people get… emboldened.

Paz has been the pinnacle of alphaness from the day he presented and its clear everyone notices and despite never seeing his face, they’ve seen Paz fight and they can see the way the armored body moves.

Which is why Din walks into the throne room one late evening to find Paz  sitting back  in his usual alcove couch with a drink on the table, surrounded by omegas trying to gain his attention  as they’ve made themselves comfortable on what has become Paz  dim corner.

The smell they’re pumping out is so sweet that several alpha’s are floating towards the area subconsciously as the omegas flutter their lashes at Paz.

Something in Din’s chest _hitches_ at the sight and his feet redirects him from Boba towards Paz instead. If he’d looked around, he’d notice Boba hand clench up on the throne, Fennec snort with amusement and one particular delicate courtier hide behind her friend.

As it was, his focus was on Paz and the omegas surrounding him, moving until he was standing in front of Paz between the table and the rounded couch. Paz tilted his head almost lazily to meet visor to visor, nodding in greeting. “Din.” He rumbled in greeting.

He doesn’t _seem_ interested in the omegas, for all that he’s not pushing them off.

“Paz.” Din returned, tone even or at least he thought so until he saw Paz sit up, tilting his head to look up at Din, leaving behind the togruta omega practically pawing at his left arm, his focus all on Din. It eases something in his chest.

Slowly, the alpha reached out and hooked his hand behind Din’s knee, his hand large and warm and familiar in all the right ways, giving a little tug to encourage Din forward.

Din resist, just for a moment, just to make it clear that he’s _choosing_ what comes next, to make it clear that he could leave.

But then he steps forward, his feet on the outside of Paz own as he folds forward and down into the others lap, settling as comfortably as their armor allows. Paz arm instantly wraps up around his waist, settling on his hip and Din settles his chin on Paz pauldron, their cheekplating scraping lightly against each other.

“Jate, there you are little alpha.” Paz murmured, Din letting out a low hum as he raised his arms and wrapped them around Paz neck in turn.

The togruta omega has scattered but the zabrak on the other side is still there, Din can feel her the brush of her warmth against his own leg. It makes him bristle slightly only to focus on Paz and his voice when the other murmurs quietly in mandalorian, soft little praise that’s too low for others to catch even as Paz helmet spits static with how low his voice is.

Din can only hear it due to how they’re pressed together.

It be extremely petty of Din to just… let his foot kick out at the omega.

Extremely so.

But he really wants to and has to actively fight the urge to the point he shakes a bit in Paz lap. Clearly the other feels it as Paz shifts, Din able to feel the others hands move, Paz lifting his hand off Din’s hip without removing his arm around his waist but he’s not prepared for the bare fingers suddenly inching their way under the bottom of his shirt, finding bare, warm skin that Paz slowly pets at with his fingertips.

It feels good and Din drops his weight more heavily into the other man’s body, ignoring the smug little rumble Paz lets out in response. “This a scar?” Paz rubs has reached to the side of his stomach, tracing a cauterized scar from when Din took a blade to his stomach and out his back.

Din hummed quietly, squirming slightly as Paz continued prodding at the dead nerves, as if he’s waking them up.

“Feels like its a thick, knotted sort of tissue…” There’s a question in Paz voice, a trace of unhappiness and when Din didn’t answer, he paused his fingers.

Din huffed a tad grouchily. “I didn’t always have access to bacta. Had to close up the injury somehow, so I cauterized it.” He grumbled, still a man of few words as he nudged at Paz shoulder pauldron, to get the other to drop the subject.

Paz growled in response but his fingers went to work again, petting and rubbing slowly, often returning to the scar before shifting around and finding the blade had exited Din.

It feels good and it takes Din an embarrassing amount of time to realize that the zabrak is gone too now.

Actually, its only Din and Paz in the alcove now and a tad smugly, Din settles his chin on Paz pauldron.

Paz smells it, of course the shabuir does, the alpha chuffing lightly in amusement as he continues tracing what little skin he can find under the clothes and between armor gaps.

Not that Din can bring himself to care when he has Paz all to himself and has managed to send the omegas off by simply taking over Paz lap. And therefore Din gives into the demand of his own instincts, rubbing his own glands to Paz neck.

He feels the other pause, clearly feeling it before Paz purrs deeply inside his own helmet, practically rattling both of them as Din puts his claim on Paz for the first time.

‘I’m doing this to Boba later.’ He promises himself as he settles back, relaxing once more in Paz lap, ignorant to Boba’s burning look in their direction or Paz smugly tilted head in the King’s direction.


	5. Socially inept mandalorians

Boba could almost see the other alpha blink at him with honest confusion. “…So… I was suppose to… send them away?” He stated slowly, clearly puzzled as he tilted his head with the bemusement he was feeling.

For being people that wore armor almost all the time, they were strangely expressive.

Resisting the urge to facepalm, Boba let out a deep sigh. “I get that you’ve been raised differently with your covert but… _yes_.” He stressed the word, the vein in his temple throbbing under the scar tissue as his frustration mounted.

Paz sat back in the chair, helmet tilted to look down at Boba’s desk. “…But if you ignore each other, they go away,” The big shabuir stated slowly, Boba grunting in annoyance. “That’s how it worked in the covert. If you weren’t interested, you ignored each other courting attempt. There wasn’t any use in pursuing each other if one wasn’t interested.” He pointed out, as if that made sense to the galaxy and not just Paz and his covert.

The covert, being underground, couldn’t afford to make too much of a fuss.

Snorting deeply, sitting back in the comfy office chair that provided Boba’s lumbar beautiful support, Boba crossed his arms over his chest. “Well sunshine, you’re not _in_ the covert anymore, you’re in my palace and as far as Din has told me, he never joined in on the ‘fun’ back on Nevarro, so he wouldn’t realize that” He stated dryly.

Paz paused once again, fingertips tapping at his thigh plate.

Boba could almost imagine the furrow on the others face as he clearly thought about it. “…The outside world is confusing.” The man finally stated, sighing deeply as he snuffled at Din’s scent on his own skin.

And Boba kind wanted to shove the others head in the sand for getting Din’s claim first but, details, he had Din’s claim later that night in their den as it was, Din straddling Boba’s waist as he nuzzled into Boba’s neck while rubbing in their scent glands with tender care.

They had agreed, for Din’s happiness, that they would share and even if Boba wanted to trash the other sometimes, he was going to do his _best_ to behave.

Din’s happiness, after everything the younger man had gone through, was paramount to Boba and clearly it was the same to Paz. It wasn’t something two strange alphas did after all, sharing a mate even if they hadn’t claimed Din yet.

But frankly, he hadn’t expected to become a karking _guidance_ councilor for the other alpha. Seriously, had Din been the only one to go outside or something!?

Din at least was familiar with other cultures and behaviors, Boba knew that from observing Din not only interacting with the tuskens but also the random people he picked up through his life. After all, not just anyone learned tusken culture and norms enough to be on good footing with the sand folk.

His mind focused back on the situation as Paz spoke again. “So, Din was jealous then? That’s why he jumped me?” Paz rumbled, his voice a mix between pleased and embarrassed.

While he clearly liked having Din’s claim and knowing the other could be jealous over him just like they could be over Din, Paz didn’t seem to enjoy having caused those emotions to start with.

Nodding, Boba sighed. “Yes. And me later that night, I imagine that scenting you embolden him for me later to avoid anyone coming onto me.” He shifted his arms off his chest and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the wood as he watched Paz some more.

Grunting slightly, Paz tilted his t-visor to Boba, focusing on him clearly. “So, what do I… um do?” When Boba raised his brow, Paz clarified. “If it happens again, that the omegas or whoever comes sitting down looking for… well, attention?”

Boba wanted to smash his head on his desk.

When the hell did he become a relationship advisor for his… rival?, frenemy?, co-courted of Din?

“If they’re looking for friendship, nothing, just talk with them and make sure Din knows they are just that, friends,” Boba groused, wishing he had alcohol and wishing he could go toe to toe with someone that could keep up. “If they’re trying to hitch up with you, push them off you at the very least, that togruta pawing at you and pushing her bosom all up your arm didn’t help your case at all.” He huffed, eyeing Paz.

Actually, the other alpha could be a good sparring partner, just like Din.

“…She was pushing her bosom on my arm?” Paz sounded so surprised that Boba couldn’t help but snort.

“You really couldn’t feel it?” He smirked, tilting his head when Paz shrugged, his body the picture of awkwardness where his face was hidden away. “Those armors of yours are hella insulating, huh.” He chuckled, quietly amused despite his own frustration.

Shrugging faintly, Paz reached up to rub at the back of his neck, almost sheepishly Boba would say and no, that was _not_ endearing, not at all… damn it, okay, it was.

Both mandalorians were pretty socially awkward, for all that they painted pictures of being confidant and suave, their armors certainly lent to that statue like image of confidence. And all praise to both of them, they were confidant when it came to fighting and violence.

Bring them to a party and socially charged situations, they both kinda froze up like two confused tookas.

‘Its for Din… I’m putting up with this idiocy for Din’s sake.’ Boba reminded himself, reminding himself that Din would be scenting him later tonight for sure since his claim on Boba had been fading slightly.

“…This is all just confusing. I’d rather just be getting Din off.” Paz finally huffed, crossing his arms over his chest with a creak of leather and click of armor.

Snorting at that, Boba smirked. “Agreed, he squeaks so cutely when I suck his little cocklet just right.” He chuckled huskily, the memory of the way Din writhed against the bed and Boba always a pleasure to remember.

He felt Paz focus on him. “…He lets you call it that?” Paz questioned with some awe.

Snorting faintly, Boba settled his right elbow on his desk and his head on his fist. “He didn’t let me do anything to begin with. Sucking him off while telling him what a cute cocklet he had helped, this point he starts hardening when I say it.” He shrugged faintly.

Honestly, it helped Din that he knew that Boba wasn’t mocking him.

Apparently it was the same with Paz, even if the other hadn’t gotten as far as calling Din on what he had.

“…Din takes off his helmet for me you know,” Paz bristled a bit. “If you feel so inclined, you could remove yours and join us.” Boba continued unperturbed, watching how Paz froze up, feeling the weight of the other staring at him.

He could hear the other swallowing thickly, indecisive.

“If you don’t feel ready yet, that’s fine,” Boba drawled, sitting back as he observed the other lazily. “But I figured you’d want to know that I’m planning on introducing him to rimming later tonight.”

Paz breath _hitched_ , his vocoder spitting static as the pumping of hormones suddenly in the air as Paz arousal filled the room.

Smirking, Boba just reached down into the desk cupboard for his Kamino whiskey, chuckling to himself.

Jackpot.


	6. Rimming

When Boba had dragged him off to the showers, Din had thought that he might be getting sucked off or sucking off the other man in there.

However Boba, with a smirk on his lips, had simply batted Din’s hands away and instead continued washing him.

Quite thoroughly Din would claim, still feeling an echoing fizzle of pleasure racing his spine as his body remembered Boba’s finger gently breaching his body, cleaning his hole quite thoroughly with a none-scented soap before abandoning Din’s hole to wash the rest of him.

At Din’s disgruntled mewl, Boba had simply chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to his collarbone. “Easy mesh’la. You’ll see why later.” He rumbled, the other alpha’s voice promising as he pulled Din’s head down to scrub his hair.

Well, what was Din suppose to do than to twitch in anticipation, his body wanting that penetration back, a confusing but interesting sensation that Din knew could lead to so much more and yet not pushing the other into more right there and then.

Because Boba had something  _planned_ and so far, everything the man had planned and done to him had been filthy but fun.

Feeling cleaner than ever and as mellow as the time he had allowed himself to visit a massage parlor with a togruta with strong hands, Din had allowed Boba to dry him off and pull him into their bedroom, only a towel around his waist.

Only to freeze when he realized Paz was there, on the other side of the beaded curtain.

“Easy there Din’ika.” Boba crooned, realizing what had frozen him. Din still wasn’t quite sure where he stood with Paz when it came to the helmets.

A part of him wanted to keep his helmet on forever when it came to the big alpha but another part of him wanted to throw his helmet off and beg for Paz to bite him. For Boba to bite him.

He wanted them to keep him, claim him beyond the scent marking as both territorial alphas didn’t tolerate anyone else trying their mettle on Din.

Boba had already sent of not one but three captains on humiliating tasks that thought they could try to seduce Din.

Not that Din had responded to them, ignoring them with a familiarity that had Boba facepalming before looking to the sky as if he was praying for patience.

Uneasily, Din slowly followed Boba to their bed, letting the man push him to sit on the bedside as he looked between Paz shadowed form beyond the bead curtain and up at Boba  w ith questioning eyes, his nose catching the mixed confused arousal coming from Paz.

Chuckling, Boba ran his hand through the hunter’s clean, fluffing hair. “I invited him here. He’ll leave if you ask, however…” Boba tilted his head in the other’s direction, Din’s eyes automatically following only for his breath to hitch when he heard the helmet seals hiss, Paz removing his helmet on the other side of the curtain.

He could barely make out the sight of dreadlocks, of dark skin through the beaded curtain of the bedroom doorway. Din couldn’t look away and he felt Boba smooth his hand over his nape, gently scruffing him. 

“He could also be asked to come in,” Boba rumbled, his voice low and enticing. Din couldn’t breath, couldn’t look away as he licked at his lips. “And join us in some nice old fun. You could have us both in the nest.” 

Din let out a harsh breath, as if punched and then  he  keened, shivering as he latched onto Boba’s thigh with one hand, clinging to the warm, tight muscles he could feel beneath the towel the other was wearing. “P-Paz.” He swallowed thickly.

The man took a heavy step forward only to freeze, still beyond the curtain. “…Can I come in Din’ika?” He questioned, voice gravelly, desperate and wild sounding. “I want to come in. But…” 

Din could ask the other to leave and Paz would.

It made him feel powerful, these two alphas would listen to him, alphas that didn’t listen to anyone else, who could plow down the enemy with frightening power. “…Come in.” Din rasped out, his voice almost unfamiliar to him.

But finally, Paz stepped in past the colored beads of the curtain, giving Din his first proper look at the other as Paz looked back, both of them taking in each others features and  _oh_ , Paz was beautiful.

A strong jaw  and high cheekbones, plush looking red lips , naturally dark skin, deep hazel colored eyes with black dreads pulled back and reaching down to his shoulders and how did Paz fit those in under his helmet?

Sometimes his own hair felt too much to Din, he couldn’t see how dreads worked insid-Din let out a low moan as Boba fisted his hair, shuddering slightly  at the grip . “Easy sweetheart, how about I start getting you ready while Paz undresses for us?  Get your sweet cocklet up and drooling, hmm? ” Boba crooned at him, Din whining slightly louder as Paz eyes darkened with lust,  his cock already thickening at the words alone . “I’ll take that as a yes sweetheart. Up on the bed love, on your back, pillow beneath your hips.” Boba stepped back, throwing his wet towel to the side with a smirk.

That was more familiar, despite Paz being in the room too and Din slowly inched his way up on the bed, removing his towel to throw into the corner with Boba’s as he felt more exposed and vulnerable ever in his life under two pairs of eyes.

Yet he also felt more aroused than he ever had in his life, laying back and shifting a pillow underneath his ass, flushing when Boba gave a lusty growl and crawled in after him, Din spreading his legs automatically to make space for the broad alpha,  anticipation of a blowjob making him shiver happily .

Logically Din knew that he was taller than Boba but somehow he always managed to feel dwarfed beneath the man, especially when he put his hands to Din’s body and teased him to his heart conten t ,  his mouth seemingly knowing every weak and sensitive spot of Din’s body . 

Beneath Paz he felt even smaller and it shouldn’t be as arousing as it was, nor should the way the two tended to manhandle him lit up the fire beneath Din’s feet.

But it did and he mewled happily into Boba’s mouth when the other opted for kissing  tenderly firs t ,  soothing the other from his nerves , running his hands over the others scarred scalp and shivering happily as the other started kissing his way down Din’s chest and stomach, tonguing and biting at spots to leave marks behind that Din knew he would feel beneath his armor.

That was lovely and he sighed happily at the tenderness Boba was giving him, body flushing under with warmth.

A click and a grunt had Din  distracted, tilting his head in Paz direction, whining needily as he saw the other’s armor was fully off, the man struggling his way out of his kute as he stared at Din and Boba, an obvious bulge lining at his groin  as anticipation grew, his scent heavy with arousal and want .

Din’s mouth watered  at the sight as his body heated all over, wondering what it said about him that he loved the size of the others cocks even if his own was small,  especially in comparison .

He wanted to get his mouth on that large length, knew how it would make his jaw ache as Boba’s own length tended to do to him but by ka’ra did Din want to suck Paz off, feel the knot kiss his lips as the other growled and groaned above him in pleasure.

So distracted with his thoughts and watching Paz undress, Din missed Boba’s filthy smirk as he cupped Din’s ass in his hands, carefully tilting him on the pillow and spreading his cheeks.

Din’s hole fluttered at the air as the man slid even lower, Din anticipating the familiar feel of Boba’s mouth on his cock  keeping him from suspecting what was to come .

What Din did  _not_ miss was the sensation of air breathing against his fluttering hole  and perineum for a second before Boba’s tongue made contact.

Din’s eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he threw it back into the pillows, his thighs squeezing around Boba’s head as he cried out and fisted the sheets. “ A-Ah!” The  shocked cry left his throat, Din shuddering as Boba’s tongue licked  broadly over the hole and perineum, teasing at Din’s balls  with his nose , his hands coming up to hold tightly onto Din’s hips.

The others fingers were digging in, would surely leave finger shaped bruises and the thought had Din moaning louder as Boba’s mouth focused down and his tongue started licking  in tight little circles  over the desperately fluttering rim , working the taunt muscle until it grew soft and wet and gave way under the stiffening tongue  as it penetrated .

His nerves sung at the feeling and Din pressed his heels into the sheets as he struggled to breath, Boba’s hands on his waist being the only reason he didn’t jolt off the bed. Din felt the bed dip, forced his eyes damp eyes to open, finding an entranced Paz at his side, staring down at him before he reached out to cup Din’s face, thumb rubbing over his swollen lips. “Mesh’la.” He breathed out, leaning down to take Din’s lips in an awkward kiss.

Paz was clearly not experienced with kissing  and Din was too out of his own head thanks to Boba to do much for the kiss but maybe that was for the best as Paz lifted his head again,  allowing Din to pant for air as he ran his hands over Din’s chest and stomach, cupping a pec to thumb at his nippl e, switching between them to get hard little buds he could pinch and tease, leaning down to gently bite and suck on the dark nipples.

Boba meanwhile continued working his tongue inside of Din and suddenly the cleaning made sense as Boba growled into Din, stabbing the muscle in as deep as he could. Din knew he was babbling, begging as Boba literally tongue fucked him, the sensation of a warm, wet and yet not  _enough_ muscle inside of him lighting his nerves up.

Then there was Paz warm hands  and mouth  on him, pulling and tugging on his nipples, watching him with that lusty, hungry gaze that wanted  _more_ .

And so did Din, he wanted more, he wanted Boba or Paz, wanted them inside him, wanted to be spread open and fucked and he whimpered with need  at the thought.

He had never been fucked before but with such attentive lovers, he knew he was going to love it, he was going to love their attention and the feeling of them deep inside him.

He screamed as Boba’s hand cupped his cock, stroking with in tune with his own tongue fucking in to the yielding hole and he was so very close, just a little mo-Boba’s hand shot to the base of his cock,  below the knot and  his fingers  tightened cruelly, Din’s eyes overflowing with tears as he cried out, his orgasm denied  in its tracks as Boba pulled back enough to smirk at him,  lips shiny and swollen from the act . 

The lack of sensation had him dropping against the sheets, panting sharply as sweat glistened on his skin,  Paz raising his head to eye him with awe as he took in everything Boba did to Din . “Not yet sweet one, we got a long night and we don’t want you oversensitive and missing out.” The King of Tatooine crooned.

Swallowing, gulping down air, Din spread his shaking legs. “P-Please.  Boba… b-buir’ika, please.” Din gasped, his head feeling like was full of air. Boba’s pheromones instantly pressed down on him at the title, the man growling deeply as he pressed forward between smooth, tanned legs, Din whimpering and presenting his throat at the sound and feeling. 

“Now that’s a pretty title. You’re gonna have to call me that more mesh’la.” Boba crooned darkly, reaching for something as Din keened back, damp eyes meeting Paz as the big alpha smoothed his hand over his belly.

There was a pop of a cap and Din’s guts clenched with anticipation.


	7. Prep for the main event

Gasping as he wrung the sheets in his hands, Din whimpered into Paz thigh, mouthing at the muscle as Boba continued digging his fingers slowly but steadily inside of Din.

After eating him out, rimming as Boba had said with a filthy leer on his swollen lips, Boba had Din turn onto his front and onto all four, Paz coming up to the headboard to kiss him as the other alpha started slowly opening up their little princess between them.

Already tongued into submission, the muscles were soft and yielded easily to Boba’s first and second finger as Din whimpered and moaned into Paz mouth with muffled pleasure, body jerking while digging his hands into Paz thighs.

The third didn’t go so easily and Boba gently encouraged Din down with his free hand pressing on his shoulder blades until he was resting his head in Paz lap.

This close, the smell of musk and arousal was obvious, Paz heavy cock throbbing right by Din’s cheek as he jerked desperately back on the others fingers. “Please, please alpha, want, need, have to.” He babbled out then keened when Boba’s fingers brushed that bundle of nerves he had been introduced to.

Kark, why had Din never known about his prostate before, why had no one informed him about the delicious bundle of nerves before in sex ed or something.

The covert had been good with their sex ed, frustrated alphas could be a danger to everyone as their hormones addled their brains and it was better to keep the covert as frustrate free as possible.

So masturbation and exploration with each other had been heavily encouraged to ease tension and relax high strung members.

Hell, Paz had clearly joined in on a lot of said exploration in the covert if Din had heard him right the first time the alpha got his pants down.

But he did _not_ remember this being part of any of the, frankly embarrassing, sex ed lessons they had with their elders.

He faintly remembered safe sex talk, lube, condoms, dental dams, consent among partners, explanation of positions and STD but beyond that, nothing about the prostate.

Though, fair be, between Paz and Boba, Din’s head felt it was becoming liquid with how much pleasure was oozing through him.

Whining loudly as broad, callused fingers stroked over his prostate, Din mouthed at Paz half formed knot, whimpering happily as Paz started stroking his hair down to his neck, the touch lingering each time he brushed over the nape before he finally settled his hand there, scruffing Din firmly.

That along with Boba’s fingers inside of him had him weak, his elbows locking to keep him from suffocating himself against the sheets or Paz stomach. “Gedet’ye alor, gedet’ye.” He keened against Paz dripping cock.

A warm hand rubbed the damn curve of Din’s back, tracing over the swell of his ass and down to caress slowly at his quivering thighs. “Udesiir, little one, udesiir,” Boba crooned. “How about you give Paz a bit of attention, hmm? Because we got plans for you and your tight body is going to need a bit more.” Boba’s voice was promising, terrifying and enticing at the same time.

Whining loudly, Din tried to lift his head only to be reminded of Paz hand on the back of his neck, whimpering up at the other alpha as he licked at his lips, wide eyes meeting Paz lidded ones, slowly letting Din up and guiding him where he wanted the hunter.

As he did, Paz slowly stroked his straining erection with an entranced look on his face as he offered his cock to Din.

Wrapping his mouth around the large cock head, Din could tell that while Paz had more girth than Boba, Boba was longer and both would leave his mouth aching equally.

The thought was exciting more than anything and he sucked eagerly at the wet tip, feeling Paz throb in his mouth.

He couldn’t wait for them to wreck him with them as he started to suckle, swiping his tongue to gather the pre, getting his first proper taste of Paz, moaning and drooling around the cock as Boba tucked his pinkie finger in, four fingers buried inside Din now as Boba scissored and spread him, his hand coming to roll Din’s balls as he spread those four fingers inside him as wide as they could go.

Whimpering at the sensation, Din wondered if the older alpha was going to put his entire fist inside him and he moaned sharply at the thought.

A fist would be the size of their knots, the knots Din would likely take but he wasn’t sure he could take a fist of all things and he hadn’t really heard of prep being done with four fingers even though Boba was doing it quite well, fingers up to the knuckles and spreading Din’s hole in prep for the knots that would likely pop when he was fucked.

He wanted that and whined loudly around Paz, looking up at the other with a pleading gaze.

Panting sharply, Paz started slowly pulling him up and down on his cock, never going so far down that Din gagged on the other.

He still hadn’t managed to work around his gag reflex-he cried out around the pulsing meat in his mouth as Boba pressed harshly down on his prostate, squeezing at his balls at the same time as Paz pressed down on his neck glands with his hand, the two alphas having exchanged some kind of arranged signal as with the grip, Paz also pulled him off his cock so Din didn’t choke.

The sensations had Din orgasm harshly over the sheets of Paz bed, his body shaking apart between the two alphas until he collapsed down, pressing his forehead to the dark, muscled thigh. “Gedet’ye…” He breathed out, his muscles mellow as he felt Boba’s fingers slide out of him.

The loss had him whimpering, the noise growing slightly as Boba’s hand came to stroke along his flanks. “Shhh, a minute Din’ika. Just give yourself a minute.” He coaxed, hands stroking and caressing soothingly as he worked Din down from his high.

Paz crooned with him, his hand still on Din’s neck, grounding him until he stopped trembling. “…Please?” He repeated wantonly, rubbing his cheek to Paz thigh. He wanted more, he had just had an orgasm and yet he wanted more.

Wanted one or both alphas deep inside him.

Could he get both at the same time?

Was that possible?

He’d seen it in porn but the ones doing it had been omegas, their forgiving nature of slick with stimulated heats for the porn holo making it easier on their bodies.

Din wasn’t an omega, he was an alpha, his body didn’t produce slick but Boba had stretched him so well. His hips bucked at the thought of both in him.

“Gedet’ye alpha.” He whimpered against Paz thigh, whining slightly when Paz started shifting only to let out a surprised grunt when he was pulled up, Boba pulling Din until he was raised up on his knees and the thicker alpha behind him could bite and suck at his shoulder.

Moaning, Din could only watch as Paz slid down, making his way between Din’s spread thighs until he was laying below him, smiling dirtily up at him. “I’m good, you can give him to me.” He rumbled at Boba.

“Mmn, in a moment.” Boba grunted against Din neck, biting harshly at the gland area but not breaking the skin.

Din cried out at the feeling, his cry getting louder as Paz pawed gently at his hardening cock, his large hand covering all of him, knot and head, teasing with his thumb as he had a want to do.

“Gedet’ye!” He sobbed, needy, wanting and Boba growled deeply into his neck as Paz crooned at him, pulling his hand away as Boba slowly lowered him, accepting Din into his arms.

“There we go little alpha.” Paz lips found the other side of Din’s neck, his lips and teeth paying attention to the gland on that side and yet not breaking it.

Din isn’t sure if he wants them to.

What if he isn’t enough for them?

What if they grew tired of him?

He couldn’t take it if he was bonded and then his mates gr-Boba’s firm hands pull at his hips, slowly lowering Din and he let out a soft keen at that, distracted from his own thoughts as he’s pushed down.

Paz shifts and suddenly there’s a new pressure at his sphincter and Din can’t breath, shaking in the big alpha’s arms as he digs his nails into the man’s pecs. “Shhhh,” Boba paused, working his hand off Din’s hip to rub at the small of his back. “Udesii, udesii little alpha. You need to calm down, it won’t hurt if you calm down little one.” Boba’s voice was low, promising but Din couldn’t, it felt too much, the head of Paz cock was so bi-

Paz’s hand closed around the back of Din’s neck, squeezing down where he before had been sucking and biting, releasing dopamine, endorphin and serotonin, the scruffing making Din boneless as his head flopped onto Paz shoulder.

He keened, rubbing his cheek to the warm, sweaty skin with his hands weakly grasping at Paz pecs still, Boba chuckling quietly as he slowly, gingerly pressed Din down, down, down, his eyes wide as his hips were lowered until pressed to Paz hips, straddling them with the big alpha grunting and hissing at the tightness of Din’s body around him.

He could feel the stretch, the burn as the half formed knot of Paz’s cock pressed inside and he swore he could feel it up his throat, shaking faintly despite the pleasure as his own cock rubbed between his own stomach and Paz.

But Boba was right, it hadn't hurt with as much lube as there was and the proper amount of stretching.

Boba was murmuring praise for him, telling him how good he was for taking the large cock in, telling him how pretty he was, how proud Boba was and Paz was kissing along every piece of skin he could reach, his hand firmly clasped still and Din couldn’t make heads or tails of it.

He was being spread open and his body throbbed with it and yet he wanted more, weakly grinding down as the scruffing was starting to make him feel lightheaded.

Another hand was suddenly at his neck, tapping at Paz hand. “Oi, let up. We need him here, not floating away.” Boba chuffed, his tone a mix of amusement and frustration.

The big alpha under him eased his grip, grunting. “Sorry, kinda forgot it was there. Kark, he feels so _good_.” Paz hissed, running his hand down Din’s back instead.

His thought process coming back a bit, Din let out a deep, echoing moan and jerked to, trying to fuck himself on the large cock.

Would have succeeded if it wasn’t for Boba’s tight grip on his hip.

But it alerted the two alphas that Din wanted more and he shivered when Boba let out a dark chuckle with Paz rocking into him, grinding the knot into him. “I think that’s our cue.” He could hear the leer in Boba’s voice and see Paz’s hungry eyes.

His two alphas moved and Din burned with pleasure as the night moved on to the main event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Udesii = Calm down  
> Gedet’ye = please  
> alor = captain


	8. DP

W hining into the dark skin below his lips, mouthing helplessly at it, Din shuddered between the two warm bodies as he fought to stay in somewhat control.

Though if he was being honest, that had gone out the window when Boba had eaten him out and it wasn’t improving by the time Paz had gotten inside him.

And it certainly had NOT improved when Boba had started karking stretching him around Paz knot, fingers gently wiggling inside and pausing each time Din let out a keen that leaned towards pain more than pleasure.

And each time, Paz would scruff him, mouth at his neck or work his hand between them to rub at Din’s cock, rubbing at the knot to keep Din’s focus straying and his body relaxing.

Slowly, with the stimuli, the two other alphas had him adjusting to the widening, to Paz's cock and Boba’s fingers and someplace far in Din’s mind, he knew what was going on, what the two were planning, was eager for it.

But in the moment, all he could do was gasp, moan, shudder and keen for his alphas as they played his body.

Boba’s fingers leave his body and Din keens at the loss, whimpering as Paz broad hand cups his face and raises it from the dark skin, the alpha looking at him with soft if heated affection. “Prettiest alpha in all the galaxy, our pretty little alpha.” He growled, half lustful and half possessively, taking Din’s pouty mouth into a deep and distracting kiss.

There’s an agreeing growl above, Din shudders at both of the sounds, eyes closed only to snap them open when there is additional pressure at his hole, one of Boba’s hands on his hip, welded as if to ensure Din keeps still. 

The sensation is startling, sharp, dull and throbbing as the head of Boba’s cock slowly starts making its way inside with Paz knot and Din keens loudly, the noise growing as the head pops in past his rim.

His body spasms and Paz pulls from his mouth, rubbing at his cheek with a shaking hand as Boba free hand is now on Din’s back. “Udesii, udesii. You need to relax, Din, sweetheart, little one, can you relax for me?” Boba breathed out shakily.

He sounded lust drunk but concerned, his hand tracing Din’s back.

“Is it too much, Din, Din cyare, is it too much for you?” Paz's voice is urgent, his shaking hand gentle as his thumb wipes moisture off Din’s ruddy cheek. “Tell us if its too much. We can stop if its too much.” The promise is there, the concern, almost hidden under the lust but Din whines at the idea of stopping.

They have come so far, they’re almost at the goal.

Both of his alphas are inside of him, if Boba only barely. “Nooooo.” He sobbed, shuddering. 

Paz and Boba traded, shaking, concerned looks.

But neither moved, neither to withdraw or push further in, both focusing on petting and kissing Din where they could without moving their hips too much, working on soothing and calming Din down from the high his mind seemed to be on.

It worked, distracting kisses, gentle caresses to sensitive skin, Boba running his fingertips along Din’s sensitive if slightly flagging cock and Paz sucking and biting along where neck meet shoulder, leaving reddening marks with his mouth.

Din felt  _alive_ with the sensation, so much that he started purring as he shook between the two warm bodies, the sound growing when Boba’s hand cupped his chest and Paz pressed his nose to Din’s throat. 

“Are you…” Paz sounded breathless, awed before he echoed Din’s purr with his own, shaking the chest Din was laying on.

Boba rubbed, growling happily above them. “He is, little alpha is purring for us. So sweet.”  He breathed out, carefully pushing further in.

Din didn’t sob this time, only squirmed against Boba’s beskar strong hand on his hip as slowly, steadily, Boba made his way in alongside Paz, the alpha beneath him panting heavily until all three froze when Boba’s knot was now stationed at the rim.

Din keened at that, uncertain and frightened as his purr broke off.

Boba smoothed his hand over Din’s chest. “Udesii… Paz.” He grunted at the other and Din had half a mind to wonder how much those two shabuir had planned when Paz started wiggling and slowly pulled himself out, the feel of the knot popping out of him having Din jerk to with a cry, the empty, gaping feeling unbearable. 

But only for a few seconds when Boba pushed in, sinking in slowly but steadily into Din’s yielding body.

His knot was thicker, but not as big and Din moaned sharply at the feel, shuddering as he went boneless to Paz's chest once more, his rear held up simply by Boba’s strong hand on his hip.

Steadily, carefully, the two alphas found a rhythm, one pushing in while the other pulled out, both whispering filthy compliment and humiliating praise that normally would have Din’s ears burning with his blush.

But in the moment he could barely do anything but keen, moan and shake apart in their arms as their cock’s rubbed up to his prostate, pressed in and pulled out every rational thought Din had ever had.

The tentative gave way to the easy rhythm, to pleasure, to an ache that Din found himself pleading for as Boba and Paz found how far they could push, as Din’s body adjusted, spreading as Boba and Paz started spending more and more time in the same area and when Boba’s hand slid down to wrap around Din’s cock, both knots popped in at the same time.

Din felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as he weakly jerked to, feeling the pressure inside him, felt his prostate being abused with Boba’s hand around his cock and Paz biting at his shoulder as Din second orgasm hit with the strength of a firing tank.

Din smoldered and then burst into fire, his cum coating between Paz's stomach as his muscle milked at the two alphas inside of him, feeling first Paz, then Boba coming inside of him, could feel his muscles contracting.

He’d wonder later what had triggered the two at the same time, but neither alphas would answer, just smiling at him and stealing kisses as both smugly guarded the sharp memory of Din’s pleasure soaked scent triggering them.

The world swimming, Din could feel heat inside his thighs, cum streaking slowly down as Paz pulled out shakily with a loud groan, Boba remaining for a moment longer to enjoy the heat around him before he too followed suit, dropping to the side.

Together the two alphas helped Din slowly lay down on his side and then shifted him onto his stomach, Din whimpering softly at the feel of the sheets against his oversensitive cock, the wet head dragging against silken sheets.

Warm hands gently dragged along his sweaty skin, soft rumbling and crooning helping easy Din’s exhausted mind into a low buzz of comfort, though he whined when someone left the bed.

The other pressed closer, soft kisses pressed to Din’s shoulder, rumbling louder before saying something sharply to the other, the voice rasped with tiredness.

“Hurry up, we don’t want him to drop.” The voice commanded and there was a low, uttered curse at the suggestion before the shape was back in bed, another hand on him with the second warm body pressed back against Din’s, his head pillowed on his arms.

T he last thing Din remembered from the night before had been the low murmur of the other two’s voices, a warm washcloth washing over his skin as someone petted his hair and two gentle fingers gently pressing into him as Din whimpered, spreading bacta on his tender, gaping hole and insides.

He wasn’t sure which was which honestly.

It could have been Paz petting his hair and Boba cleaning and putting bacta in him or it could have been Boba petting him and Paz cleaning him.

The result was still the same, clean Din and bacta inside of him,  helping the soreness he was bound to have. “ We’ll need to get him to drink something.” A deep voice rumbled, concerned and warm as a palm smoothed over Din’s tingling back.

Another chuckled wryly, gentle, warm fingers stroking over Din’s cheek and gently rubbing over his lips. “If you think you can wake him up enough to swallow, be my guest. He’s tuckered, our poor little one.” Din wanted to suck on those fingers when they passed over his lips and he actually wanted the water the first voice had suggested.

But he was tired, the second voice was right.

Wate r  would have to wait for the morning  as he fell asleep , for now Din slept deeply, his dreams empty as he was carefully tucked up in silky sheets and caring bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Udesii = Calm down, easy
> 
> Cyare = Sweetheart, darling
> 
> Shabuir = jerk, strong insult


	9. The morning

It was official, Din hated the morning and he hated  with the power of a burning  s un as he sulked into the pillow, the warmth of Tatooine’s rising suns sending warmth into even the kings room  with a some of their rays reaching in through the corners of the curtains .

Though, Din’s focus was not on that at all and instead of his aching back.

When he had tried to get up this morning, still between the two other alphas that had been snoring up a storm, Din had quickly found that  _no,_ he could  _not_ get up and had instead fallen back with a choked cry that had woken both Paz and Boba up.

Apparently being double teamed by two sizable alphas lead to the muscles  being sore and locking up and Din was  _sore_ now.

Which had of course sent both alphas into a laughing fit before they had bounced into action, Boba  leisurely giving him a kiss before heading out for a pack of ice for Din’s back.

Paz meanwhile had set a waiting hypospray into the meat of Din’s thigh, rubbing gently as they waited for the first painkiller to start workin g .

He had also managed  to coax Din to drink from a bottle via using a straw, Din lifting his head enough from the pillows to suck without spilling liquid everywhere. Boba had also finally returned  with the ice, helping Paz guide Din onto his stomach with the hunter grabbing a pillow to hold onto a s the ice pack was settled  onto his back.

After, with Din’s permission, Boba had settled between his legs to check on his hole, gently rubbing the sore rim with bacta and after a bit of coaxing, had talked Din into letting him push some more inside of him.

It had helped, it had been sore when Boba pushed his callused, large fingers inside of Din but the bacta had quickly set to the abused and swollen insides, soothing the muscles as Din’s alpha’s set to cuddling and cooing at Din for long minutes until Boba was forced to leave to take care of his business.

Paz had remained, not bothering to put on clothes as he switched the night blankets for day blankets and carefully continued petting Din, distracting him as best he could  and entertaining him  as Din wanted something to  _do_ .

Din had gone back to sulking in the pillows, groaning quietly when he shifted. “…I hate you both… I hate you both so much.” Din announced into the soft pillow he was holding onto, growling faintly when a large, warm hand smoothed down his spine towards his ass, pausing over the curve.

“I know, that’s alright little alpha,” Paz crooned worriedly in return, settling his hands gently at the small of Din’s back to slowly massage. “Do you want another pack of ice?” He tacked on.

Pausing his growling, frowning thoughtfully, Din finally gave a small nod. “Yes please. It aches so much.” He sighed deeply, muffling a whimper into the pillow when Paz left the bed, moving to the fridge and freezer combo Boba had out in the living room section of the quarters.

The big alpha returned and settled down, carefully pressing the ice pack to Din’s back as the other whined and squirmed slightly, the cold off putting initially.

Then he settled, the relief of the coldness against his sore muscles beautiful as he let out a low noise. “I am never letting you two do that again.” He huffed quietly, hiding his flush into the pillow as Paz gave a knowing laugh, his large hand rubbing Din’s upper back as the ice pack chilled his lower.

Din was totally going to let them, if aroused enough, he was totally going to let both his alpha’s do that again as long as they took proper care of him.

And Paz knew it.

But thankfully he said nothing, leaning into gently scent Din and pressing soft kisses to his cheek, his scruff scratching Din’s cheek.

“Would you like a bath?” Paz suddenly questioned, his hand pausing on Din’s upper back. “Boba told me that there’s no timer on his fresher like the rest of the palace, so we could use the tub. I think Fett wouldn’t mind?” His voice was a mix of excitement and uncertainty.

Settling his cheek on the pillow to look at Paz, Din blinked a few times before letting out a low noise. “Boba doesn’t tend to mind it when I take a bath, not that I do it often…” He hesitated before shuffling a bit. “Warm water would… help.” He stated a tad shyly, feeling odd about being shy after all the things they had done together.

But not with their faces bare.

It was different with their faces bared, seeing each other.

Settling his hand on the swell of Din’s arse, Paz let out a small hum of consideration. “Maybe wait until the ice melts and then we can go take a long, warm bath? I can rub your muscles in the bath and help you clean up, the bacta should be done by now.” He offered, smiling a shyly in return, the sweet sight of his smile making Din feel more at ease.

Licking his lips, ignoring how Paz’s eyes shot do his lips at the move, Din let out a contemplative noise. “That… does sound nice. I’d like that. I’d like that very much.” Din breathed out, humming when Paz wrapped his arm around Din’s side and rubbed lightly at his rib cage, the big alpha purring quietly to him.

()()()()

Pausing his speech when his gauntlet gave a small chirp, Boba lifted it with a curious look that turned into a small smile at the notice popping up, his systems telling him the water was flowing in their quarters.

‘So, they finally got out of bed then. Good.’ When he left, he had been hoping Din and Paz would think to take a bath, but hadn’t wanted to order the two alphas.

They were grown men after all and didn’t need him to order them about, even if everything in Boba told him to take care of the two socially inept idiots and coddle them.

They both knew where the fresher were and they both knew how to order food from the kitchen or even make some themselves if they wanted.

He may however have casually mentioned to Paz that the king’s suite didn’t have a timer on the water flow and he might also have mentioned how a good, long soak worked on sore muscles in case the alpha had never been to a bath house or had a bath where they lived.

At this point, he wasn’t going to be shocked if Paz had never encountered a proper bath and if Din hadn’t allowed himself the luxury of it in case someone saw him.

‘Kriffing isolationists little ones.’ He thought, his thoughts oddly fond as he went back to the conversation as if he was never interrupted, ignoring the two Mos Eisley representative nervous eye exchange as he continued talking.


	10. Warm Bath

“Well, you two look comfortable.” The drawl had Din lazily tilting his head to look to the doorway, humming faintly as he took in the sight of Boba standing in the doorway of the fresher, an amused look on his face.

Honestly, normally that tone would have Din flushing with a bit of embarrassment and maybe shame despite how well meaning Boba was but at the moment Din felt too fucking comfortable and content to move at all or feel much beyond giving the man a loopy smile.

Behind him in the sunken down tub, Paz shifted slightly, his arms still tightly locked around Din’s body. “Boba, I… I was the one who suggested a bath,” The bigger alpha rumbled, sounding a bit uncertain.

“Feels good.” Din slurred, interrupting Paz.

He was such a sucker for the tub honestly. The moment Paz had him helped down into it due to how sore he was, Paz had pulled him into his lap and let Din sink down to his shoulders, Din resting his head back against the other alpha’s chest, much to Paz amusement as the started washing Din.

Having his hair played with was a religious experience and when it was done, Din had just let the warm water work at his sore muscle, lapping at his chin as he rested against Paz.

Boba’s face instantly transformed from a small smirk to a softer smile at the answer. “That’s what the bath is for, to feel good. Easy there big guy, I don’t mind. The bath is there to be used.” He stated reassuring, stepping in and undoing the latches of his armor, pulling it off as the two other alphas watched.

Din admired the flex of muscle beneath scarred skin, taking in the display of survival written all over the man’s body and felt his interest rouse.

But only slightly.

He didn’t think he’d be up to anything really but he could still admire the other man.

By the way Boba paused and scratched awkwardly at a scar on his chest, it was clear he noticed and was a bit embarrassed.

Not enough that he didn’t flex his chest muscles on purpose, smirking slightly at Din’s little interested hum. And even more interestingly, Din felt Paz arms tighten around him at the display, the big alpha shifting slightly in the water.

Well, that was an interesting reaction and Din put it to memory for later.

Once he wasn’t so sore.

Both watched Boba climb into the tub, the man grunting slightly at the hotness as it lapped at his own scars, holding his breath for a moment as he sunk down to his shoulders before breathing out slowly.

The sight had Din moving out of Paz lap, his own body weightless in the big tub as he carefully made his way to the other, letting out a soft whine, concerned as he knew some of Boba’s scars were sensitive to temperature differences.

Some of them were dead to the touch but others were far too sensitive.

It made Din ache for the man and carefully he wrapped his arms around Boba to gently rub at his upper back. “I’m fine, just need to adjust.” Boba rumbled, hissing a bit when Din prodded at a scar up by his ear.

“There’s still more of that oil you use left from the last time, I could rub the scars above the water with it.” Din offered quietly, concerned only to let out a small hiss when Boba drew him into his lap with his hands on Din’s trim waist.

The hiss had Boba smirking. “I think you should concern yourself with letting yourself relax. I won’t say no if you want to rub in my head and my back but right now, I think you nee-”

“I could do it,” Paz broke in, both Boba and Din turning their heads towards him in surprise as the big alpha shifted in the water. “I mean, if you trust me, I could do it. Let Din rest and you get some treatment, got some nasty scars of my own and its always nice to take care of them when they’re being a bitch.” The big mando rambled a bit, awkwardly ducking down in the water until only his face from the nose up was above, looking at them both.

If Paz was any paler, he’d certainly be blushing and it was honestly endearing as all fuck and when had Paz turned endearing?

Din couldn’t say he disliked it though as he smiled at the other. “I guess, if you don’t mind…” Boba stated slowly, watching Paz with a slightly bemused and amused air as he cocked a brow.

With neither making a big fuss about the offer, Paz seemed to relax as he glanced to the bottles lined up around the tub while rising a bit up to reach for them. “…So um, which one of these…” He started slowly, brows furrowing slightly.

“Blue one with green swirls.” Din offered, settling his head on Boba’s collarbone, content to let his two alphas figure this out on their own, watching them curiously.

Paz took the bottle in question with deft, large hands and stepped towards the other two alphas in the water, his hand stroking over Din’s spine for a moment before sliding in beside them to give Boba’s scalp attention first.

The man grunted quietly, tensing for a few seconds before slowly relaxing, breathing out heavily as Paz started slowly massaging the oil into the scarred skin, fingers adept at pulling triggers working with a steady warmth.

All the while, Din watched with lidded, interested eyes from Boba’s collarbone.


	11. Din's rut

For the last few days, Boba and Paz had been making preparations as Din’s rut signaled its arrival, Din’s normally quiet behavior turning grouchy and his scent turning.

Quietly they ensured that their food and drink stores were topped up, toys were in shape and ready, the restraints weren’t showing any damage and that Shand was ready to take over the moment it came on fully.

Years of abusing suppressant had done its for Din’s rut schedule, so it could come down on them any day when his body started signaling its arrival with the pre-rut scent in the air.

Boba had even extended his collection of toys to now also include a fuck sleeve, not something he had ever needed for himself, content to generally use his hand during his own rut or find a partner but for Din, it be easier to have a fuck sleeve.

Not that Boba wasn’t planning on riding Din, with his size, the Din’s knot wouldn’t be a big issue anyhow and with enough prep and lube, they knew that an alpha could take a knot.

Or two, heh.

But it would be more difficult to fuck an aggressive alpha during their rut, even one as normally mellow as Din, so, despite not nearly getting as much out of being railed as Din did, both Paz and Boba enjoyed it occasionally and was more than willing to switch once in a while.

Especially for Din’s rut as alphas tended to become aggressive around their ruts, the need to fuck and breed becoming priorities in that time span, so it meant that Din wouldn’t be as coordinated either.

Less fucking into their prostate and more light brushes with the girth Din had.

So they prepared for an aggressive alpha that they might need to subdue slightly to help through the rut, stocking up on lube, toys and whatever else supplies they would need.

Hell, Boba had even gone through the effort of getting an emergency rut suppressor, should Din’s rut take a turn for the worst.

Just to be prepared, in case they couldn’t get Din through his rut properly since in a rut, kinks didn’t really factor in that heavily and Din’s size queen deal and daddy kink wouldn’t be as easy to use on him.

They were all alphas after all, even as Paz quite easily agreed to letting Din fuck him and while Din could get them through their ruts, it might not be the same for them with Din.

Though, watching Din flush through his hands as Boba quietly smirked at him and told him he’d ride him after Paz was fucked had been amusing, any worry the two other alphas had about any of it well hidden.

They wanted to be good for Din.

Din was always good for them, sweet and submissive in bed, a fierce fighter out of it and beautifully capable regardless what he set his mind to.

Not being able to care for him in return when he needed them would be hell on their instincts but alphas on ruts could become too aggressive and Din, sweet as he was for them, was good for their ruts.

Both Paz and Boba had speculated it had to do with the submission Din showed in bed, their bodies knowing that they couldn’t knock Din up but settling with how sweetly Din felt to them, how he relaxed and took their knots.

Din however wouldn’t quite get that, neither Paz or Boba would be submissive during the rut, regardless of taking his knot all the same.

So they were nervous, they wanted to take care of their mate and were unsure of their ability.

Maybe that’s why it was so surprising when Boba and Paz woke to Din’s rut, sharp and needy in the air and yet Din laid still between them, blinking large, dark eyes at them. He’d clearly been awake for hours if the awareness of his eyes said anything and yet he just laid there, peering at them in return.

Then he _chirped,_ low, needy but soft, rutting against Boba’s thigh with little hip twitches, clearly wanting and yet not taking what he wanted.

Not aggressive.

Boba breathed out before chuckling quietly, reaching in to pull the other towards him, pressing his thigh more between Din’s leg, the man instantly riding his leg with a shudder of pleasure. “Oh sweetheart, were you waiting on us?” He murmured huskily, a mix of arousal and sleep caught in his voice.

Din shivered heavily, karking chirping again for them as he rode Boba’s thigh slowly, needy little cock leaving wet trails against the scarred skin, though he let out an unhappy noise when Paz tried to go for his throat, to press kisses.

Instantly, Paz pulled away, exchanging looks with Boba as Din continued his thigh riding.

So not willing to bare his throat, at least not yet.

But…

Boba eyed their mate speculatively, taking in the familiar hazy look and the flush of the others cheeks before nuzzling slowly at him. “What a sweet boy you are Din, such a good boy for us, hmm?” He cooed quietly.

Instantly he got a heavy shudder, Din pawing at Boba’s back with a shaky moan.

Paz pushed himself up on an elbow behind Din, blinking down at him with wide eyes. “Fuck me, is he…”

Nodding, Boba chuckled as he ran his hand through Din’s fluffy hair. “Subspace for sure. Kark, I don’t think I’ve ever heard of alphas going into subspace during ruts.” He couldn’t help but marvel at Din, running his hands along the others spine before grasping his hips, helping Din ride his thigh.

Paz ran his hand over his dreads, laughing shakily as he continued blinking down at Din.

Boba could understand that, it did change up the situation a bit, it would mean that it wouldn’t be as difficult to help Din, but it also meant that they’d have to be more careful.

Subspace was no joke and Boba honestly had no idea what would happen with Din in a rut in subspace if he dropped or got distressed. The idea was not something he wanted to think about too much and from the nervous look in Paz dark eyes, he was thinking the same.

Thankfully, the other seemed to get with the pre-made plans and reached for the lube, intent on getting himself ready for Din.

Meanwhile, Boba worked on distracting the lazily humping alpha, humming encouragingly when the other started laving soft little kitten licks and kisses along Boba’s neck, rut warm body pressed against his.

There was a slick squelch a few minutes later and Boba almost chuckled at the embarrassed look on Paz face at the sound.

Din however made a low, interested groaning noise at the sound, squirming in Boba’s grasp. “Oh, you heard that?” Boba teased lightly, tightening his grip on Din smirking as Din’s blunt nails clawed at his scarred back. “That was Paz,” He breathed into Din’s ear, feeling the other stiffen in his grasp. “Making himself ready for you, getting himself nice and slick, so you can fuck into him.”

Din moaned loudly into Boba’s shoulder at that, shaking in his arms. “P-Please. Buir’ika… please… want alpha Want alor..” He gasped out hotly.

Paz let out a low growl at that, clearly working his hand faster as Boba sent him an amused look over Din’s shoulder.

Shifting his thigh, rubbing it between Din’s leg to distract him while fondling his rear, Boba let out a soft hum. “In a moment,” He crooned, hugging the other tightly when Din gave a keening whine and struggled in his arms. “Gotta give Paz time to get himself ready Din’ika, be good for us sweetheart. Paz gotta be ready for your sweet cocklet.” Boba continued crooning.

Din whimpered but nodded, his distress turning to weak chirrups of pleasure when Boba reached down and between the others legs to fist him in a tight grip, letting Din fuck into his hand instead of simply humping his leg.

Nipping lightly at the others ear, Boba let out a low croon. “And when you’re done with him, I’m going to roll you over and ride you until your knot pops.” He growled, chuckling loudly as Din jerked into his grasp with a loud gasp.

“Buir’ika!” He whined loudly, Boba smirking into the others warm skin.

“And when I’m done riding you, I’m gonna roll you over on your stomach,” Boba sucked a mark into the other alpha’s neck, humming happily when Din cautiously gave more of his neck despite his instincts. “And fuck you dry. You’re going to be a mess little one, our sweet little prince.” He growled happily as Din continued squirming against him.

This rut was taking an unexpected turn and Boba was looking forward to it Paz finally wiped his hands on the sheets of their den and drew Din out of Boba’s hands, eyes lust blown and eager.

**Author's Note:**

> Shabuir = strong insult, around jerk but stronger  
> Udesii = Calm down  
> Ka'ra = myth about ancient ruling kings  
> Din'ika = dimnitive, Little Din  
> Di'kut = Idiot  
> Jate = Good  
> Mesh'la =Beautiful  
> Alor = Captain


End file.
